


[podfic] Of Feasts And Family

by attackofthezee (noxlunate), reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Family, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Steve Rogers, Podfic, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Thanksgiving, The Horror of the Grocery Store on Thanksgiving Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/attackofthezee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Nothing?” He sounds almost… offended? Steve might not know the dude, but he’s pretty sure this random alpha sounds offended that Steve’s plans for Thanksgiving involve Steve, a frozen pizza, and watching the parade on tv.“That’s what I said,” Steve says, squinting at Sam’s list for a moment before grabbing two bags of marshmallows, “What, you’ve never had a nice boring Thanksgiving home alone with some Digorno?”The man makes a horrified noise and softly repeats Steve, “Home. Alone. Digorno,” in the way that people repeat something when they're expecting it to somehow change.In which Steve Rogers meets Bucky Barnes and somehow spends Thanksgiving with him the next day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	[podfic] Of Feasts And Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Feasts And Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717787) by [attackofthezee (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/attackofthezee). 

**Coverartist: ** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings: **Thanksgiving, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Hair Braiding, Family, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Omega Steve Rogers, The Horror of the Grocery Store on Thanksgiving Eve****

**Length:** 00:20:57  
  
**Download**** Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Of%20Feasts%20And%20Family_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
